


Закрой глаза

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Сэм отказывался закрыть глаза, и один раз, когда согласился. По серии 10e23 "Сторож брату своему".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрой глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983680) by [MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd/pseuds/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd). 



– Закрой глаза, Сэмми, – шепчешь ты и видишь, как красные огни мигалок пожарных машин отражаются в этих блестящих широко распахнутых глазах, и хотя тебе всего четыре года, ты каким-то образом осознаешь, что воспоминание об этом взгляде, восторженном и ничего не понимающем, будет преследовать тебя до самой смерти.

– Закрой глаза, – приказываешь ты и улыбаешься сам себе, глядя, как он делает вид, что подчиняется, подглядывая сквозь неплотно сжатые пальцы, когда ты суешь ему в рот яркую конфету (и ты с тревогой замечаешь, что твои запасы стремительно тают). Ты просовываешь ее через дырку от зуба, и когда он торжествующе провозглашает «красная!», притворяешься, что удивлен, насколько быстро он научился определять цвет M&Ms на вкус.

– Сэмми, закрой глаза, – кричишь ты, когда отец, подчиняясь знакам испуганного копа, на вид не намного старше тебя, выворачивает руль в дюйме от места аварии, пытаясь вписаться в поток машин на узкой извилистой дороге. Но ты знаешь, что это ошибка, ведь любопытство брата каждый раз побеждает твои усилия, и сейчас он тянет шею и перегибается через тебя, чтобы в твоем окне увидеть, что происходит, и тебе остается надеяться, что он не успеет разглядеть картинно заляпанный кровью асфальт.

– Закрой глаза, – бормочешь ты, внезапно чувствуя смущение, и когда он перестает умываться, глядя на тебя так, словно у тебя выросла еще одна голова, ты вздыхаешь, стискиваешь зубы и раздеваешься как можно быстрее, но, оказывается, не так быстро, потому что потом он выдает что-то про веснушки на заднице. И когда отец инспектирует результаты последовавшей после этого замечания драки, он хочет только знать, зачем вы пытались утопить друг друга, и хотя на самом деле он недалек от истины, тебе искренне жаль, что ты разбил брату нос.

– Закрой глаза, Сэм, – ты шепчешь ему в ухо, потому что, твою мать, он такой бледный, и ты боишься, что он потеряет сознание, или скорее ты сам потеряешь сознание. Ты никогда раньше не накладывал ему швы, и эта огромная зияющая рана выглядит ужасно и скорее всего ты не справишься с ней («надо, надо было везти его в больницу!» думаешь ты уже в сотый раз и мечтаешь, чтобы тут появился отец). Но он качает головой и говорит, что хочет, чтобы это сделал ты, поэтому ты прикусываешь губу и молча продолжаешь накладывать швы. Когда всё позади, и ты можешь наконец выдохнуть, и твое сердце снова бьется в нормальном ритме, ты не знаешь, кем гордишься больше – собой или младшим братом.

*****

– Сэмми, закрой глаза, – умоляешь ты и знаешь, что он не подчинится, потому что он никогда этого не делал, и тебе остается только гадать, как он может собрать любовь всей жизни в одном-единственном взгляде?

_(Сэмми, закрой глаза, я не хочу видеть в твоих слезах свое собственное отражение)_

– Прости меня, – говоришь ты, потому что не можешь сказать ничего другого, даже сейчас ( _спасибо, что в свои последние минуты на земле я выгляжу морально неуклюжим_ ). Где-то в глубине души ты не веришь, что всё это по-настоящему, и, наверное, он тоже не верит, из-за этой едва заметной улыбки, призрака тысяч ехидных замечаний ( _ничего, я все равно не хотел такитос_ ) или, может быть, тысяч нежных воспоминаний ( _эй, Дин, помнишь, как мы часто сидели на капоте Импалы и смотрели на звезды?_ ).

Коса оттягивает тебе руки. Коса – это нелепое орудие в руках любого кроме тебя, Дина. Всплывает смутное воспоминание о рассказе про фермера, вынужденного стать Смертью, который орудовал косой на противоестественном поле пшеницы ( _эй, Сэм, ты помнишь историю про это, как она называлась? Дин, она называлась «Коса»_ ) — а что случилось в конце?

Лучше тебе этого не знать.

_(Сэмми, закрой глаза, я вижу в твоих слезах свое собственное отражение)_

_(Дин, пожалуйста, это ты, настоящий ты, посмотри на себя в моих глазах, и увидь то, что вижу я)_

Ты поднимаешь свое оружие, но не слышно грома и молнии, не появляются ангелы с фанфарами, чтобы остановить твой замах и поздравить, что ты прошел испытание. Подходящая, привычная замена жертве не возникает перед тобой, и наконец твой брат закрывает свои покрасневшие изможденные глаза.

 _Дин, мои глаза – единственное зеркало, которое тебе нужно_.

Ты слегка улыбаешься – едва заметной улыбкой, призраком тысяч ехидных замечаний и тысяч нежных воспоминаний.  
Ты улыбаешься, потому что видишь себя сейчас, и когда замахиваешься, твои глаза широко открыты.

**Author's Note:**

> «Коса» – это рассказ Рэя Брэдбери из сборника «Октябрьская страна». Он начинается так: «И вдруг дорога кончилась».


End file.
